Harry's Angel
by hanns
Summary: Ever wonder what really happened before Harry was whisked off to Hogwarts? I do. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Sanctuary

A/N: I'm sorry if this is anyone's idea in any way. I was just reading a few fics when an idea came to me. What was Harry's life really like before Hogwarts? I was curious, so I thought that the best way to find out is make it up myself. This is set in thesummer before fourth year. In this extremely short chapter, it's the seventh of July.

Harry sat in his lawn chair, facing the dried up backyard of the Dursley house, uncomfortable from the intense heat and the dehydration that came with it, unaccompanied by a cold drink, since the Dursleys could care less if he dried up like a prune. As he sat there, in a daze, with his brain melting away, he thought about school. Not the school you'd think he would want to think about, but the elementary school he went to before Hogwarts. He had looked so forward to getting out of that place that he never thought about it.

Harry hadn't had a very good time at that place. Dudley was to blame for that. He had no friends at all, whatsoever. Except Sera.

Sera Foster was the only person who ever believed him when something strange happened and he was to blame for it. She was the only person who had enough sense to know that it wasn't cool to be friends with Dudley. She was kind, friendly, and the truest friend you could ever find. She was a little taller than Harry, by his memory, and had bright blonde hair, with blue eyes. Her eyes were always so bright, with absolute pure innocence. The image of her reminded Harry of an angel. I guess you could say that she sort of was one to him.

Of course, the Dursleys wouldn't allow Harry to talk to her, god forbid a little happiness in his life. So Harry and Sera discovered a secret spot to just talk and hang out. Nothing that memorable happened, obviously, since they were both just little kids. But Harry loved her then. She was the reason he never ran away or did anything to himself for attention.

As he sat there with the sun staring him down, in the yard filled with terrible memories, an idea struck him. He decided to go to the sanctuary, the spot filled with the only times that were good.

He walked down Privet Drive, turned right onto Stark Lane, and kept walking twelve blocks until he reached Englewood Avenue, turning right onto that road. Five blocks down was the trail. The path to his sacred sanctuary. He walked a little faster, picking up the pace even more after a few paces, and was soon sprinting when he stepped onto the trail, into the forest.

This type of forest was nothing like the Forbidden Forest. It was peaceful, calm, and serene. The trees and grass seemed to have a glow to them, as if they welcomed Harry back, like an old friend would.

After running for a little more than five minutes, Harry reached an opening. There was the pond and the huge maple tree. Somehow, they seemed to look smaller to Harry. The tree was very old when Harry and Sera sat by it. Immediately, Harry felt a rush of happiness at the sight of the place, but was also shocked at the person who was standing at the other end of the pond.

With a gasp, he whispered the person he longed to see ever since he found out he was a wizard.

"Sera."


	2. Friends Forever

A/N: Thank you very much for those reviews! Padfoot's Fire, that's a good idea, and the reason why I was going to make him in his fourth year is because I don't want Sirius dead and things change and Harry's life is so dark in his sixth year. Plus, I don't think that Sera or Harry would remember each other after five years. But it would be nice for him to talk to someone after all that has happened. I hope you don't mind if I take your thought. 

"Sera."

Harry thought he was in a dream. Or looking at a picture from the wizarding world. There was his friend, standing right across from him, with the trees behind her and the sun shining down on her bright blonde hair. Harry could still see the brightness and purity in her eyes, after all those years. At sixteen, she still had an angelic way about her. She wasn't smiling, though. Her hands covered that part of her face.

"Harry?" she said in disbelief.

Harry smiled in approval and nodded. He expected her to run over to him and give him a big hug like she did on his ninth birthday, but it was nothing like that at all. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she stomped, rather than ran, over to him.

"Where in the world have you been!" she screeched.

Harry was completely taken aback. He was about to say something back, or try to, when she started up again.

"How could you forget about this place? About _me_?" she said, with a bit of difficulty, "I've been waiting her for five whole years, hoping you would come back! I don't understand how you could just leave me here all this time!"

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Trust me," he said quietly, "I have a very, _very_ good reason."

She raised her eyebrows in reply, as if to say, "I'm listening."

Harry took a deep breath, and started the whole long story. From his eleventh birthday, to Hogwarts, to Ron and Hermione, Voldemort, his encounters, and everything in between. Normally, Harry would never tell any muggle about his secret world, but Sera had a right to know. She was also his best friend.

Sera's expression didn't change. Every now and then, her raised eyebrows would quiver, but her mouth remained open, making it possible for any insect that wanted to, to just fly right in.

"And so every summer, I come back to the Dursley's house, or go over to Ron's or Grimmauld Place," Harry finished.

"I see," Sera said, her expression now changing to plain, obviously uncomfortable with this information, "So your excuse is that you discovered a whole new world? A _magical_ one?"

Harry realized he wouldn't get off so easily with just his word.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

Sera only had to give him one look to know that she didn't believe him, so of course, he pulled out his wand.

"I want you to know, it is illegal to do magic in front of muggles, but I might be able to get by with something small, since you already know about the wizarding world, anyway," Harry explained.

"Muggles?" Sera asked.

"Non-magic folk," Harry replied.

He pointed his wand at the lake, and circled it around a few times, until the lake was in a huge whirlpool.

Sera stared at the lake in shock. She tried to think of an explanation for this magic, but nothing came to mind.

"Believe me now?" Harry said, a smile creeping up his face.

His friend just stood there silently, still staring at the lake with an emptiness in her eyes that Harry had never seen before. Tears began to fall out of the blue.

Harry's smile quickly faded.

"Who are you?" Sera asked shakily, and looked at Harry with a blank, unfamiliar face.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, beginning to feel worried as well, "Your old best friend."

"No," she said, shaking her head and stepping toward the path, "no, your not."

At that, she ran out of their secret place without a word more. Harry sunk to the grassy floor. The only sound was the birds chirping and her voice still ringing in his ears, after he stopped the whirlpool with his wand. He sat there for hours, staring at his tree. He saw the spot where he and Sera carved "HP + SF Friends Forever" in a heart. That was the day elementary school ended. He stared at it for four hours.

When the moon began to shine overhead, he stood up and walked home, beginning to cry himself.


End file.
